To this time, self-cooling beverage containers have not met with widespread commercial success due to design deficiencies of economy, operability, manufacture, process, health and safety, or convenience. In most cases, manufacture has been impractical due to complexities arising from the integral construction of the beverage container, and the self-cooling apparatus that resulted in expensive tooling or expensive and extensive modification of the beverage container assembly and fill process. An example is the self-cooling can disclosed in the April, 1987 issue of Popular Science. page 53, showing a self-cooling can which includes a scored capillary tube that is lead into a CO.sub.2 container, integral to the can. When the scored tube is broken, the CO.sub.2 is released and cools the beverage. However, integration of the construction of the integrated container into beverage can in the manner disclosed in this article would be so expensive as to render this system unmarketable. Similarly, recent examples appear in the September, 1988 issue of Prepared Foods. pages 98 and 101, revealing self-cooling and -heating containers, but being integrally constructed, they are complex and therefore expensive. Furthermore, efficient cryogenic refrigerants were seldom considered so that refrigerant volumes were too large displacing too much beverage. The device of Weiss, U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,141 suggests the possibility of frostbite from touching the over-cooled refrigerant cartridge. Industrial refrigerants were used in some prior devices, but they are malodorous and possibly poisonous.